walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
David Parker (Video Game)
David Parker is a character featured in the The Walking Dead Video Game. He is seen with his two students, Ben and Travis. Pre-Apocalpyse Rural Georgia Hardly anything is known about David's life before the apocalypse or as the apocalypse began. All that is known is that he was a high school band director, but it is unknown where he taught, although it is revealed that he taught both Ben and Travis. Post-Apocalypse Shortly before the events in Starved for Help, his camp was raided by bandits, who killed several teachers and students, and raided their supplies, causing David, Ben, and Travis to flee. Episode 2: Starved for Help David is first seen in the woods, screaming because he was caught in a bear trap (most likely set by the St. John's brothers), accompanied by Ben and Travis. Lee Everett, Mark, and Kenny arrive and begin assisting with his leg. At this time, Travis warns Ben not to trust them as they might've been the people who raided their camp. Mark discovers that the bear trap had been tampered with and cannot be undone. In-Game Decision Save David Lee saves David by cutting off his leg, freeing him from the trap, and then is carried by Mark. Travis, unfortunately, is distracted and devoured by walkers. David is then taken back to the Motor Inn where he ultimately dies of blood loss, despite the attempts of Katjaa. He reanimates and is killed by either, Larry, Carley, or Mark. Ben will then explain how David reanimated. Leave David If David is not cut out in time, Travis will attempt to take Mark's hunting rifle, but is accidentally shot. They will take Travis back to the Motor Inn, leaving David behind to be devoured by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims David has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Andrew St. John (Possibly, Indirectly Caused) *Danny St. John (Possibly, Indirectly Caused) The bear trap he was trapped in was altered to have no release latch. Danny is shown to be setting a similar, if not identical, trap near the barn door when Lee and Kenny escape the freezer. These facts, when taken into consideration, point towards the bear trap David was stuck in being used by the St. Johns to capture people for meat. *Walkers (Determinant) If Lee fails to save him, the group will ultimately have to leave him for the walkers as they now have a wounded Travis to tend to. *Larry (Zombified, Determinant, If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Mark (Zombified, Determinant, If Doug is saved in Episode 1) *Carley (Zombified, If Carley is saved in Episode 1) As one of the living, David is killed by either walkers or blood loss due to the amputation of his leg by Lee Everett. After turning into a walker, David is killed by either Mark or Larry depending on whom you give the axe. After David dies due to blood loss, he reanimates and jumps on Katjaa. Lee manages to save her, but is attacked by David. Lee gouges David's eyes out, after which, Larry/Mark axes David in the head, but only if Doug was saved. If you saved Carley in Episode 1, she will be the one to shoot the zombified David in the back of the head. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *David Parker is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. *David Parker is the first out of two characters who were amputated in Episode 2. The second one was Mark who had his legs chopped off by the St. John family to serve as food, an act of cannibalism. Like David Parker, Mark died of blood-loss of having his legs chopped off and returned as a walker. *David, Mark, Tess and Lee Everett (Determinant) are the only four amputated people in the Walking Dead Video Game. *If Lee decides to amputate David's leg, he becomes the first human whose death is shown to be caused by Lee Everett (albeit inadvertently). *Earlier in development, if you left Mr.Parker then he would be the one having both legs chopped off by Danny, as Mark was left behind in the bandit attack. This was scrapped for some unknown reason. *According to unused audio clips, Mr. Parker witnessed a lot of traumatic events. One of them being his students being raped to death by bandits while he was forced to watch. *He held about a group of 40 together and kept them safe until the bandits arrived. Only he, Travis and Ben escaped and survived until his unfortunate death. *David Parker is one of two characters in The Walking Dead Video Game, to have their leg caught in a bear trap. The other being: Danny St. John. **Interestingly, the bear trap Danny got caught in looked almost identical to the trap David was caught in, indicating that the St. Johns were the very people who caused David's fate. Parker, David Parker, David Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Undeads